


Insolence

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Catholic school AU, Corporal Punishment, Discipline, F/F, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Class dismissed.” The screech of twenty-seven chairs being pushed three inches back at precisely the same time made for a sound worse than the stereotypical nails on chalkboard. Still, it was not enough to drown out the dangerously calm sentence that followed. “Not you, Miss Serket.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insolence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stunrunner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stunrunner/gifts).



“Class dismissed.” The screech of twenty-seven chairs being pushed three inches back at precisely the same time made for a sound worse than the stereotypical nails on chalkboard. Still, it was not enough to drown out the dangerously calm sentence that followed. “Not you, Miss Serket.”

Vriska rolled her eyes dramatically and stalked to the front of the room while her classmates filed out, hurrying off to lunch. Ms. Black - or Snowman, as the students called her, for her frosty demeanor - was so uptight. So what if Vriska had been rolling dice and working on Mindfang’s character sheet during class? It was way less boring than precalculus!

“Your insolence isn’t endearing,” Snowman said coldly, running her fingertips along the edge of her ruler as she strode out from behind her desk. Vriska had no idea how she got away with black nail polish in a Catholic school, but didn’t really care.

The student stood her ground. She’d been whacked on the knuckles with that ruler more times than she could count - earlier today included - so the stupid thing didn’t scare her any more. Not that it ever had! It was nothing. Vriska wasn’t a baby.

“Yeah, I’m sorry for not paying attention. It won’t happen again.”

“You’re lying.” Snowman watched Vriska intently from behind thick lashes. The top two buttons of her black blouse were undone, walking the fine line between sexy and work-appropriate. But her charcoal pencil skirt did nothing but accentuate her killer hips, and Snowman’s legs looked impossibly long in her pumps and seamed stockings.

“Bend over the desk.”

“What?!” Vriska shook her head, thinking for a moment she must have just imagined it. She might have fantasized about this one or a dozen times when she excused herself to the girl’s bathroom to jill herself off after catching a tantalizing glimpse down her teacher’s shirt. But getting bent over the desk and spanked with a ruler was only reserved for really bad kids, and Vriska had always known how to walk that line. She was lucky; she didn’t get singled out for _real_ punishment!

“Miss Serket, you’re going to be very unhappy if you make me repeat myself.”

“I’m already unhappy that you’re keeping me from lunch! I’m not going to bend over on command, just because you’re perv-”

It was easy to back-talk, like Snowman was a total freak - which she totally was, because Vriska was sixteen and her student, /come on!/ - but the girl was cut off by the crack of Snowman’s palm on her cheek. Vriska gasped as her face lit up with hot pain; it wasn’t a light tap. It fucking hurt! There was no way she was gonna let tears well up in her eyes, but her vision shimmered just the same, so she angrily blinked as she raised a hand to rub the injured cheek.

“If I ever hear you talk like that again, I’m going to wash your mouth out with soap. Your disrespect for authority is childish and you’re too stupid to know when to quit playing your little games.” Snowman took a step closer, staring Vriska down. “Follow the instructions.”

Vriska shot Snowman a nasty look, but moved in and placed her hands on the teacher’s desk. The older woman moved to stand behind her and whacked the backs of her knees sharply with the ruler. Hissing in pain, Vriska instinctively moved in towards the desk, almost bumping her head on it.

"Your skirt's too short, Miss Serket."

Snowman placed one end of the ruler against the back of Vriska’s knee, the length of it up her thigh. The girl’s skirt just barely covered her ass when she was bent over like this, which made her _slightly_ regret her decision to keep her skirt as short as she could get away with.

"I've worn this skirt a bunch of times before and none of the other teachers said anything about it!"

"Because Ms. White, Mrs. Paint, and Miss Courierson lack the attention to discipline that's key to successful education of students in such a critical period of their lives."

With the top edge of the ruler, Snowman lifted the edge of Vriska's skirt. The girl inhaled nervously, holding her breath as her skirt was flipped up onto her back, revealing her lacy, sheer cerulean panties. She didn't exhale until the ruler was removed and she heard a dark chuckle from Snowman.

"Even your undergarments are gaudy, calling unnecessary attention to themselves. Who do you hope to impress with them? Young ladies should leave more to the imagination."

"I like them!" Vriska said defensively, feeling her face redden. Her hot teacher was going to punish her with humiliation. Just great. Vriska really hoped her flimsy underwear didn't reveal how wet she was getting. She would just _die_ of embarrassment.

A whoosh of air followed a fraction of a second later by a terrible sting to Vriska’s upper left thigh. The girl gasped, gripping the desk hard and wincing at the blow. 

“Young ladies also shouldn’t talk back to their superiors.”

Another sharp whack lit Vriska’s leg up with pain. Knowing it was delivered by Snowman, that right now she was helpless and scantily clad just like Vriska had been in her fantasies, melted much of the hurt into desire. That was even _worse_ since at least pain Vriska could just grit her teeth and bear. Arousal made her want to run off to the bathroom and stick her hand down her pants. Not to mention, if Vriska got wet enough, it’d be visible through her rather revealing panties.

Snowman delivered several more hits, methodically going from down near the inside of Vriska’s knee all the way up to where her thighs met her buttocks. There was no way Vriska was going to cry, even as the sting seemed to grow hotter and sharper each time. The warmth and ache flowed through her body, and most noticeably to between her legs.

Just when Vriska was really starting to get worried about her arousal showing or her tears doing more than just gathering in the corners of her eyes, the hits ceased. A moment later, Snowman closed in, pressing herself against the still-bent-over student. She buried a hand into Vriska’s unruly hair, gripping hard to force the girl to tilt her head. As the teacher leaned down, exhaling against her ear, Snowman’s other hand rested on Vriska’s naked thigh, fingertips pressed against the fresh bruises. Vriska hissed, in arousal more so than in pain, not daring to say anything.

“You’re going to pay attention in class from now on. And you’re not going to speak of this to anyone.”

“Yeah,” Vriska replied quickly. She could feel how red her cheeks were as she turned her head a little more to glance at Snowman. Her teacher was a total creep, but Vriska couldn’t fully summon her attitude when her panties were soaked with her arousal.

“You’d best hurry off to lunch then.” Snowman pulled back as quickly as she had closed in, leaving Vriska to tug down her skirt and dart away to grab her backpack. As she hurried away, Vriska could _feel_ her teacher’s eyes on her. There was no way she was going to be able to go straight to lunch; she definitely had to take care of something in the bathroom first.


End file.
